Prompt 36: Always Thinking Of You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sans shows Sylvia that he loves her all the time and accepts her wholeheartedly. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sylvia and Hannah (only mentioned in here).**

 **Sylvia's bio: She's a twenty-one-year-old woman with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She's a few inches shorter than Sans and wears blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a green t-shirt. Because her heart was broken twice before she met Sans, she's a bit shy when he shows her affection and gets easily nervous if Sans holds her very intimately, though usually she calms down when he kisses her as she trusts him to be an understanding, gentle boyfriend, which he strives to be for her.**

 **Hannah's bio: She's a nineteen-year-old woman, almost twenty-years-old with long light brown hair and golden brown eyes. She's a bit shorter than Papyrus as her head only comes up to the center of his chest and usually wears rainbow colored jeans with a bright-colored t-shirt and white sneakers. She met Papyrus sometime after breaking up with her ex-boyfriend and the tall skeleton strives to be the best boyfriend for her, something that makes her happy and love him even more.**

* * *

 **Prompt 36: Always Thinking Of You  
(Sans and Sylvia; romantic pairing)**

"Oh, Papyrus, I'm really excited about this Christmas," Sylvia said to the tall skeleton beside her. They were putting up Christmas decorations for the holiday and having a blast. Papyrus had gone and bought the decorations as soon as he learned about the holiday and was eager to celebrate it.

"I am too," he said before his face suddenly flushed orange. "And maybe…I can kiss Hannah under the mistletoe."

Sylvia smiled. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled if you did that," she said encouragingly, knowing the sweet gesture would have Hannah swooning in Papyrus' arms.

The tall skeleton beamed at her, his confidence boosting at the encouragement. "Sylvia, I was wondering something," he said.

"Yes?" She asked.

He looked a bit nervous. "Well…have you ever…been kissed under the mistletoe before?"

Her hands stopped in mid-action of putting another ornament on the tree and she took a moment before letting out a sigh. "No, I never have," she said sadly. "Although, one year, I was really hoping I would be."

Papyrus looked contrite and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory," he apologized.

Sylvia smiled up at him. "It's okay, Papyrus, I know you were just curious," she said gently so he knew she wasn't upset and then she giggled a little. "One thing I do know is watch for a sign. If Hannah is under the mistletoe and giving you a loving look, that means she's waiting for you to kiss her under the mistletoe."

He looked relived. "I'll be sure to look for that," he said. "I…I just want to be a good boyfriend to her."

"From what I've seen, you're doing everything right," she said kindly. "Just don't be afraid to show her affection, okay? Every girl loves to be shown affection by their guy."

He nodded and they continued putting up decorations until two arms slipped around Sylvia's waist, making her jump in surprise and gasp as she grabbed the arms around her and turned to see who was behind her, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Sans and he was grinning. "Hey, baby," he said, his voice going deep, making her blush hotly. "Feeling a little tired?"

She shrugged. "A little," she said before looking curious. "Why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Realizing that he was not only making a small joke, but also flirting with her, Sylvia turned a bright red, smiling shyly as Papyrus quietly slipped out of the room, going to the kitchen to check on the pies and cakes he was baking. Sans gently tugged his girlfriend close and then scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Come here, you," he said, his voice going deeper and making her blush harder as he teleported them to his room and gently set her down on the bed. He sat beside her, gently running his fingers of his right hand through her long hair and gently turning her face to look at him, cupping her cheek gently. "Man, Sylvia. You don't know what you do to me."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I can't help myself. I'm always thinking of you, wherever I am," he explained. "At work, I want to get my work done so that I can come home to you. Every morning when I wake up, I just want to kiss you breathless."

She was certain she was so red her face would have rivaled Papyrus' scarf. "Well, you certainly make me breathless when you kiss me," she admitted shyly, looking away.

Sans smiled. "And when you hide from me after you've just woken up and I always find you," he said, his arms wrapping around her. "Why do you hide like that?"

Sylvia sighed. "Well, because I'm not put together in the morning," she admitted. "And I've got to make myself presentable in the morning. I certainly don't want anyone to see me with my hair all messy and me looking ugly."

She suddenly gasped when her boyfriend gently tackled her, making her fall back gently onto the bed with him hovering over her. "There's no way you're ugly," he said sincerely. "And you're beautiful in the morning, afternoon, whenever. You're always beautiful."

Her face went even redder at that and he chuckled before looking a bit sober. "I know you're a bit shy when it comes to affection, Sylvia, but I want you to know that I mean it when I say that you're beautiful and that I love you very much."

"I believe you," she said with a smile before letting out a small sigh. "I've just…never had a guy tell me sweet things like you do. Not even my ex-boyfriends said nice things like that to me."

"What did they say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just that I have finally arrived on the scene when I arrived and then they'd ask me if I wanted to go with them somewhere, but I always declined because I'm not that kind of girl. And then when I found they were cheating on me, well…twice burned, thrice shy, I guess."

Sans carefully stood up and brought her up with him, holding her and smiling before he surprised her by gently pinning her against the wall. She gasped fearfully at that. "Sans," she whimpered.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, gently leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't be afraid, Sylvia. You know I won't hurt you."

She nodded. "I know you won't," she said. "I just…I don't know what you're planning."

Her answer came in the form of a kiss before she began giggling as bony fingers tickled her underarms and Sans gently broke the kiss and smiled as he continued tickling her. "Sylvia, relax," he said with a chuckle. "You're too tense."

She continued laughing as he tickled her stomach now, holding her as he walked backwards to the bed and gently pinned her down to the bed, still tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANS!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he said teasingly before feeling her grip his arm and he stopped, watching as she caught her breath before he leaned down and kissed her again, gently running his tongue over her lips in question. Smiling, she opened her mouth to allow him to French kiss her, groaning in pleasure and making him shudder in pleasure before they gently broke the kiss and Sans leaned down, very gently running his tongue over her neck, making her shudder and gasp gently. "You okay, baby?" He asked softly.

Sylvia swallowed hard and nodded and he gave her a loving look. "Don't be shy, sweetheart," he said soothingly, gently rubbing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You already know how much of an affectionate lover I am."

She smiled. "And you know I'm really shy when it comes to intimate affection," she said. "And you accept me for that."

"And you accept me for what I am."

They smiled at each other before Sans kissed her again and she relaxed, trusting him and smiling when he got up and gently helped her up. "By the way, I promise that this Christmas, I'll kiss you under the mistletoe," he said. "I'll be sure to look for the sign of my girl waiting for me."

Realizing he had heard her advice to Papyrus about kissing Hannah under the mistletoe, Sylvia smiled, blushing again. "I can't wait," she said. "I've heard it's very magical and romantic for a girl to be kissed by her guy under the mistletoe."

"I have no doubt it will be," Sans said, holding her close and kissing her again as she held onto him, returning the loving kiss.

* * *

 **Well, this one sure took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
